The Lord Explosion Murder and the Froppy
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: A story where Katsuki Bakugou is forced to reveals his feelings for Tsuyu Asui and doesn't back down from the challenge. BakuTsu, class 2-A, Contains alot of Baku-fanity
1. Chapter 1

I read it in another fic, and thought it worked, and I had the momentum to finish it pretty quickly. This should be a shorter series (instead of my usual stuff which is set up for epic lengths and usually fails to get there). I'm aware my dialogue isn't perfect but I felt it was more real (aka Bakugou curses like a sailor and Tsuyu doesn't ribbit or gero after every sentence) Besides that, enjoy!

…..

Katsuki Bakugou was immediately suspicious as he woke up one fine June morning. That was because, as he came to consciousness, he realized he was not alone.

His eyes flew open, first checking his surroundings. It took him half a second to recognize that he was, in fact, sleeping in his room and in his bed. He then looked down to see who his bed invader was, the invader who was laying on top of him partially, and took about five seconds to recognize who it was.

"Frogface?" He muttered uncharacteristically quietly as he sat up slightly in his bed.

Her right hand, laying on his chest, grabbed the undershirt he was wearing as her whole body snuggled into him.

He looked up and down her form in his bed, and began to blush. It was the beginning of summer, so he didn't have any covers on his bed. So he could see that she was wearing a dark green bra and a pair of very short grey shorts. Also, he only had on a pair of boxers.

He looked to his dorm-room floor and quickly saw his shirts and pants deposited sloppily on the ground. He also noticed, placed carefully on his desk chair, was an oversized women's tee. The part of his mind that could still perform logical deductions realized it must have been Tsuyu's.

Which begged the question, what the fuck happened?

And what the fuck happened last night?

He looked back at the sleeping classmate on him and began to think of the best way to handle this. Did he wake her up, shake her down for answers? That seemed pretty logical, but he was seriously freaking out because _HE DIDN'T REMEMBER GOING TO FUCKIN' BED LAST NIGHT!_

He remembered he was riffing on the stupid comedy that everyone in class had for some godforsaken reason decided they all had to watch with Tokoyami and Kirishima. He remembered Tokoyami went to get more popcorn, and some of the shitheads in his class were bitching at them to shut up.

And then _nothing._

How did he even fucking know if it was the next day?

And that didn't fucking explain why Tsuyu was cuddling him in his fucking bed!

He looked back down at the sleeping figure to only be startled by an open pair of eyes. She was in fact awake.

"Morning, Bakugou."

"Off, now. Explain." Rather bluntly, he ignored her greeting and demanded the answers he seeked.

Ignoring him, she looked to his alarm clock. It read 6:34 AM. He watched her face become thoughtful before she asked. "Can we sleep in until 7AM? You are a comfy pillow and smell oddly nice."

He soured at the tone of her voice. There was a playful and sarcastic twinge to it. "No. What the hell happened?" He was incredibly tempted to throw her off the bed.

She just stared at him a for a few moments, seemingly to try and pressure him into actually sleeping in a bit longer. Tsuyu quickly realized it was of no use and instead took the initiative of getting off of Bakugou and stretching, sitting on her knees on his bed. She must have realized his face was expressing his impatience because she finally replied. "So you really don't remember?"

"If I fuckin' did, Frogface, I wouldn't be asking. So please explain why the hell I woke up with you in my bed!" He lingered on his questions for a second before tacking on another. "And why I don't remember anything!"

"Oh, it was because of Shinso's quirk." She informed him.

He almost growled. "That Zombie shithead." He cursed him aloud. Hitoshi Shinso had finally achieved his dream of joining the hero course at U.A. when Sato aka Sugar Addict, was made to transfer by his parents at the end of the year. Apparently three attacks by the League of Villains on their class was too much for them, and he was sent off to Ketsubutsu Academy. So now, one more of Deku's buddies were around to make his life a bundle of utter glee! And one with a quirk that legitimately unnerved him, for obvious and apparently perfectly legitimate reasons

"Well, they were warning you to be quiet…" Tsuyu pointed out casually.

"It doesn't give him the right to mess with my head! And it still doesn't explain why the hell you're involved!" He was almost yelling at the girl in his bed, pointing at her and recognizing she was still in just her bra. What the hell was going on.

She looked at his finger, and back at him. He could see the wheels in her head turning, which was annoying to him. Could it be that fucking complicated? Finally, after what felt like forever, she spoke up.

"Did you know there are rumors about you and Kirishima being in a relationship?"

It took all of his fucking power to not anime prat fall out of his bed. That had, that was fucking left field!

"What in the mother fuck are you talking about here, Froppy!" He threw in a name change to show he was serious. "Do I need to clean out your goddamn ears, cause it seems to me you aren't listening!" He was now on his knees as well on his bed, using his larger frame to tower over the girl.

She seemed unaffected. "Apparently, Shinso believed there was a truth to those rumors, since he told you to 'Go take your crush to your room and go to bed'."

Silence.

For once in his life, total silence.

Katsuki Bakugou had no comeback or a word to say to this.

No, he was too busy becoming red in a combination of utter fury and total embarrassment. His words began to sputter over himself as his mind flew off in two directions. The first was a serious contemplation if he should ask permission from the school to literally fucking murder the Zombie dead or if he should just go ahead and blow the fucker to Timbuktu and back. The other was trying how to hell to salvage this incident with his peers because he knew these people. He might not want to have, but he knew these god damn people and they didn't fear him like they should. So they would want to talk about feelings… and how he shouldn't be embarrassed that his fucking secrets were exposed to the whole world!

"Even before you started moving, people were calling Shinso out on it. Midoriya and Iida thought it was rude of you to expose your feelings towards someone without your consent, and Kirishima wanted to put him against the wall for manipulating you. Jirou also said it was uncool to out someone just because you didn't like them, which is a nice sentiment though she assumed incorrectly about you. It didn't get too far because everyone was pretty surprised when you dragged me off my chair." Tsuyu continued on, giving Bakugou the full spectrum of information.

He was definitely going to give shit about this to Earjacks. While yes, he had been fucking aware of the rumors about him and Kirishima he didn't think anyone that knew them would believe it for one second. Kirishima definitely got a free pass for something in the future, and probably Sonic too. As for Deku… what else could he expect from the bastard? Dumbass was probably afraid of his feelings getting exposed as well. Loser was probably crushing hard on somebody like he tended to do in middle school, but was too much of a coward to say a word to them.

"Seriously?" Was all he could contribute to the conversation. He still had no clue what to say to her, however.

"I was seriously shocked when you grabbed me, and by the time I recovered we were in the elevator. I probably could have left, but I couldn't help but be curious. It was the last thing I expected from you, Bakugou. I almost ran when you began to strip, but I realized you were just getting down to your boxers so you could sleep comfortably. You pulled me onto the bed and immediately fell asleep." Tsuyu continued her narration of the previous nights events.

Ignoring the extra embarrassment, an obvious thought came to mind. "Why didn't you leave after I fell asleep then! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? I dragged you to my room and forced you into my bed! I thought you had better fucking sense than that, Froppy!" He berated her.

"I trust you Bakugou."

He had to blink twice, that had come out of nowhere.

"Also, you were comfortable and smelled nice. I let my curiosity get the better of me. I'm sorry for invading your personal space."

She was apologizing to him? What the fuck was going on?

"No, god damn it. The only piece of shit who should be saying sorry is that damn Zombie asshole, which will be through a straw once I'm done with him!" Bakugou promised aloud. The slight snicker from the girl still in his bed (and still only wearing a bra) caught him off guard. "What is so funny about that! Asshole should definitely apologize to you!"

She simply nodded. "I know, I know." She followed it up with a shrug. "But how could he have known you would have a crush on me?"

There it fucking was. The goddamn elephant. It was too early, and too sudden, for this shit.

"Tsuyu, put on your goddamn shirt!" The exclamation had come suddenly, and turned Bakugou's stomach. He had used her name! He never used people's names! And by saying she needed the shirt, it implied he was staring. Like the Grapist would. What the fuck was wrong with him. And why did the light blush that came across her cheeks make him happy to see!

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that." Finally, she stood up from his bed and put on her shirt from the chair. She seemed to bend over to grab his shirt off the ground, but stopped herself. He figured she thought it would be rude to tell him he needed to get dressed. It was his room.

He ran his hand through his hair. Giving it a thought, his face turned more sour than usual. "Shit, those morons are gonna think I did some shit to you or something."

Tsuyu pulled her phone from her pocket. "Don't worry. They texted me last night to see if I was okay. I told them what happened. They know you didn't do anything. Though I had to tell Iida not to burst in to escort me out. You probably would have blown up your room blasting him out of it."

He let himself relax. Guess that part would be covered. "Good thinking. That stick in the mud is just the worst on the rules." He looked back at the clock, and saw only a few minutes had passed. They still had plenty of times until classes began. And she wasn't rushing to leave.

He'd have to talk about his feelings, wouldn't he?

"I won't count it, Bakugou."

Her sudden comment confused him.

"You didn't tell me about your feelings, so I don't mind ignoring them until you want to tell me yourself. If you do at all. A crush is just a crush, right?"

Fucking philosophical and shit. She knew he had the emotional range of a potato and was working with him. If he was anything less than Katsuki Bakugou, he'd think she was too good for him.

"Oi, you don't get to decide if my feelings count or not. Does it look like I do that wishy washy bullshit?" He looked back towards her, who seemed to be looking at him attentively. Gulping, he decided to just do it.

"Yeah, I fucking like you. Like, like you, okay? I respect that you don't take bullshit and are serious. And honest. I hate liars. And you can actually hold your own in a fight. In the finals, you beat me-" She motioned to talk but he aggressively pointed towards her, "I don't care if that stupid Half and Half did most of the work or whatever, he didn't fucking finish it. You did. So I took notice." He let his words linger in the air, his confession out in the open. He bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a little. But fuck it, honesty right?

"You have a cute face, and you are actually smoking hot in your costume. I know they say shit about looks don't matter, but let's face it. An ugly asshole was the one told everyone that."

There. He did it. Bared his soul, none of this half-assed revelation and dancing around. Ball was in her court, either they played or he had to get over it.

He watched slowly as her face began to light up in a bright red. He wished he could enjoy it, but he was sweating bullets on the inside. This feelings shit sucked hard.

"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that. I thought you would go tsundere and claim you didn't like me, or make an excuse that you thought he said someone you wanted to 'crush' in a fight. A full confession was more than I thought you were capable of.

"Bite me frogface." And back to the nickname.

"You'd enjoy it too much." Her comeback made him grin. Shit like that was why he had fallen for her. Her finger lingered on the side of her mouth, a clear thinking pose. She was actually putting thought into this.

It seemed to take forever, but she soon cast her judgement. "I think a date is a good compromise for me. I'm unsure about my feelings towards you, but I know you well enough and have seen you grow from your trash personality to see you have potential. How does this Saturday at 6 sound?"

"First off, you can go to hell, my personality is awesome." Bakugou followed it up with his eyes narrowing. "And that sounds great."

Tsuyu nodded and looked back at the clock. It was nearing the 7 o'clock hour. Sighing aloud, she began to head towards the door. "I still need to get ready for class. This was an enlightening time, Bakugou. I'll see you in class."

"Eat with us."

She turned, surprised by the invitation. Hell, Bakugou was surprised by him asking it. "Eat with who?" She asked tentatively.

"Me. Kirishima. Sparky. Pinky. Tapeboy. I wanna eat with you, and I refuse to eat with fucking Deku." An earnest tone rang through.

"I'll think about it." She left him with a cliffhanger of a statement before quickly exiting his dorm room.

Once she was gone, Bakugou collapsed on his bed. That had been...that was exhausting. All he did was talk to her for twenty minutes at most and he felt like he had put in some work. And now he had a date! How the hell was that going to work? He needed to figure out a place, and a place to eat and a budget. He didn't want to fuck this up. He actually gave a shit about this, and if he wanted to be the best it was going to be at everything.

He breathed in and breathed out. Then he got up and began his day. Lunch and the proper date could wait. He still had to explode Shinso to the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

So this ended being a bit...weird. Depending on how aware Bakugou is of the scene I switch between character's real names and his nicknames for them. I put in a lot of asides to clarify things. I made character choices that were not what I planned at all but felt right. I just hope y'all like it.

Sidenote: Go read Point of Balance by Megaira. It might be BakuOcha, but it is a great story that seems to be criminally ignored with how great it is. It's about Bakugou being a third year and being told he needs to find life outside of being a hero for his own good. It escalates when he gets invited to go to the bar with the squad. It's awesome, highly recommend, read it after you finish this chapter. Thanks!

…..

"Why is Sparky gagged?"

Bakugou didn't usually walk with people to class, but it wasn't unheard of. Mostly it was Kirishima yapping on and on, but some of the other sidekicks would come with. If he was being honest, he had expected to be swarmed that morning with nosy fuckers. Instead, only the duo of Kaminari and Ashido were following him to school and talking with him. He knew this was not going to last, but fuck it. He'll take the peace. It still didn't explain all of the tape over Sparky's mouth.

"Mmm muhh mrrr" Kaminari tried to speakbehind the tape, but it went as well as one could expect.

"For his own good." Ashido quickly tacked on. "We have a test today and it might be bad if you turned his brain off by accident."

"The fuck you mean by that?" He wasn't really offended but, like, what?

"I mean we are trying to be good people, even if it is going to kill us. Sero already kidnapped Mineta and took him to class while Kirishima is looking to see where Shinso ran off to. He already texted me that he wasn't in his dorm room."

It took Bakugou a second, but understanding dawned on him. They were actually going all out NOT to be fucking pests and make sure the other extras didn't get in his way.

He could get used to this.

He flashed a grin. "Good on fucking Kirishima. I figured that Zombie fucker bolted, I can't wait to blast his ass to kingdom come."

"Mmm mm mnng mu mit mnMha?" He didn't know what the hell Sparky was saying, but he felt like it was a rhetorical question and it was one he wanted to punch him in the face for.

Ashido elbowed Kaminari in the side. "Are you trying to get killed? We muzzled you for a reason!"

Bakugou let out half a snort, before a question came to mind. "Wait, his hands are free. Sparky, are you so stupid you forgot you can just rip off the tape?"

Pinky rolled her eyes at him. How dare she! "Nah, he made a bet with Sero he could keep it on until class starts for 500 yen."

"I knew there was a reason I liked Tapeface. He definitely is the brain of you dolts." Despite the harshness of his words, his tone definitely was as close to joking as it was going to get.

"More than Tsuyu? Shit, I'm sorry, you set it up too easy Bakugou." Ashido looked horrified and Kaminari looked exasperated. They had gone out of their way to muzzle him and they still fucked up?

Bakugou bit his lip. He knew it wasn't gonna last. He had thought it would be a bit longer, though, until someone slipped up. "Pinky, do you wanna get on my list?"

She cowered for a second before taking a big deep breathe. Letting herself exhale, some of the tension left her body and was replaced by a more confident look. "Do you really have to be so aggro right now? So everyone knows the great Bakugou has feelings! Is that so bad?"

"Tch." He wanted to play off the remark as nothing, but something in the back of his brain compelled him to expand. "I'm aggro because some brainwashing zombie stuck his nose in my shit and told everyone my personal stuff. I think I have the right!"

"Mmm." Kaminari nodded in agreement with him.

Ashido nodded. "I mean, I guess you're right. I'd hate it if everyone found out I had been crushing on the gay guy since the beginning of first year."

Bakugou and Kaminari both acknowledged her statement before freezing, recognizing what she meant.

"You had a fucking thing for Half and Half!" Todoroki had come out in spectacular fashion when Yaoyorozu asked him on a date and he politely rejected her. Jirou had gotten in his face about why he would reject her and eventually got hit with that truth bomb.

"Mm hmm mhm hmm?" Kaminari seemed to asked through his gag.

"Yeah, yeah, I got suckered in with his good looks and cool demeanor. Laugh it up." She turned her attention back to Bakugou. "Look, I told you that because I think you should own up to what happened. It is just gonna be awkward if everyone pretends it didn't happen and who knows? Maybe she has a thing for explosive personalities."

Bakugou ignored the chuckle from Sparky and refocused in on Pinky. "Don't tell me what to fucking do! I'm gonna be at the top for a reason, so if I want to ignore what happened I fucking will! Understand me?" He was confused because _normally_ it would be enough to get any of his lackeys to back off. But this time, this time she was just staring at him knowingly. Examining him. He was kind of unnerved. She just ended up raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

She quickly glanced towards Sparky and got his attention. "I don't believe him for one second, Kaminari." She ended up shrugging and turning around on her heels to begin walking again. "I swear this is gonna be my last piece, but I hope you don't screw this up because you try acting like you don't give a shit." She was dragging Kaminari away from him and towards the school.

Under his breath, he growled. He already knew that much. Only assholes would treat a girl they were with like she wasn't worth their time. If someone wasn't worth his time, he didn't associate with them in the first place. You had to treasure them and all the sappy bullshit they tried to teach you in the media. Did they really think he would do that to Tsuyu?

The walk was quiet until they got into the classroom, which saw Kaminari jump through the threshold of the door and land triumphantly on the other side before ripping the tape off of his face. Of course it made the idiot cry out in pain and clench his lips in self-pity, to Bakugou's amusement. And then immediately he turned to Bakugou and finally said something to him clearly.

"Oi Bakukun (that fucking nickname was twenty times than worse then Deku calling him Kacchan and he only used it when he knew he was fucked anyway which put him on edge), I was wondering. Is Asui gonna be staying the night in your d-" A foot was suddenly in Kaminari's mouth. The foot was connected to an arm, connected to another and so and so until the source was seen by Bakugou (as if it wasn't already fucking obvious.)

Even with his mask, Movie Monster looked frustrated at Sparky's innate ability to put his foot in his mouth and decided to do it on his behalf. Pinky began to burst out laughing.

"My fucking god, Shouji, you used a foot...that is the best thing I have seen in forever." The class surrounding him were also giggling at the absurd situation. It was Tapeface and the creeper, Four Eyes and Roundface, Little Lion Boy and the Ghost. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Deku was walking into the room and was very confused.

"Shouji what are you doing...to Kaminari..?" He asked

"He was doing it to himself already, I just found it easier to do it for him." Movie Monster (fuck it, he was getting name privileges for this stunt) Shouji wit was on display.

Ashido smacked Kaminari on the back of his head as he spit the foot out of his mouth (and Shouji quickly dispersed his quirk's manifestation.) "Why do you always prove to us how dumb you can be? Plus you lost the bet, since it was until class started you dolt bolt." She creatively insulted him.

Sero smirked from his position of keeping an eye on Mineta. "I will take that in food, yap zap." He continued the insult train.

Sparky looked like he was dying, spitting from his mouth the taste of foot. "Nasty, so nasty. Shouji, that was not cool!" He shot a glare at the culprit who was unaffected. And then, in a move so ballsy he could almost credit the dumb fucker for going for it, he picked up right where he left off his question to Bakugou. "So Bakukun, is she staying the night with you again tonight? Cause I was thinking of doing a game night, but I don't want to screw with your plans with the missus."

Bakugou ignored one of his crew (he wasn't sure which) who muttered 'Why did we even try?' He ignored the creeper snicker and repeat the word 'screw,' ignored Deku pleading with him to 'not start it right now' and ignored everything else.

Until a tongue nearly slapped Sparky out like a light.

The murderous meditative state Bakugou was beginning to enter was broken as everyone's mood in the room just clenched as Tsuyu walked into the room with Half and Half.

"Bakugou, just tell him no and walk away from this. Kaminari was being considerate, in his own very special way." The 'very special' part was said with a tone that made it obvious to everyone how condescending Tsuyu was being (not that anyone blamed her for it.)

"Fuck your game night, and don't talk to me right now you faulty wiring retard." Bakugou definitely decided to ignore Iida (and a few others to a less degree) admonishment of his use of that particular insult (of course it was offensive, that was the point. It was the type of insult you used sparingly, only when someone went beyond the sphere of mere stupidity.) He instead was focused on the door and the arrival of one individual, one person that truly deserved his wrath.

And to the Zombie Fuck's credit he didn't sneak in last second right in front of the teacher. He showed up a minute or two beforehand (and beating Kirishima and Earjacks, who was sorely needed to watch over the shunned one) and nodded in acknowledgement to everyone in class until he saw Bakugou.

Bakugou ignored the urge to curbstomp his head through the floor as he put his bag on his desk and entered dogeza position right in front of him (and Tsuyu who was lingering behind him at her desk.)

"What I did was shameful. Not only did I misuse my quirk, I made unfair assumptions about you that exposed your personal business to everyone in our class. I know you don't care about my apology and want to beat your grievances out of me, but I wronged you and I'm sorry for that." He looked past him to Tsuyu. "I also apologize for forcing Bakugou to expose his… personal opinions about you in such a public manner. That was a matter for private discussion and I took that from the both of you. I'm deeply sorry."

Shinso's head was pressed firmly against the floor. Bakugou dangled his foot above his head, like an executioner with his blade ready to cast judgement. No one moved to stop him, which was surprising in its own right, He doubted they would let him get far in pummeling him. Kirishima was the last to arrive from class at this moment, rushing in and looking ready to apologize for not finding the Zombie to only shut up seeing the predicament at hand. He knew he didn't have much time until sensei entered the room and started class. He would have to act fast.

He raised his foot high, making everyone tense and prepare for movement. A few seconds pass.

Damn.

DAMN.

 **DAMN!**

He put his foot back on the ground. "Get up." Bakugou's fists were clenched at his side.

Shinso looked up, confused. Bakugou continued. "You owe me big time, you unthinking piece of shit. Same for Tsuyu. I ain't about to forgive or forget this happened." He gritted his teeth and walked away from the bowing Shinso, taking a seat at his desk.

And when Best Jeanist walked in to start homeroom, he didn't say anything about Shinso getting up off the ground before returning to his desk.

Classes pass by with an awkward energy coming from the room, something teachers seemed ready to comment on but stayed their voices from doing so.

As the bell for lunch rang, Bakugou was slow to get up on purpose. Because Tsuyu had shot him a look about an hour beforehand and mouthed 'wait.' So like a fucking puppy he was going to listen. He and Tsuyu were the last two in the room, alone, before she spoke.

"That took a lot of restraint, didn't it? Not attacking Shinso." She probed.

He grunted before letting his facial expression relax a touch. "Not really. I can't solve everything with my fists." He admitted maturely.

She kept an eye on him as they began to walk out the door. "So it was all for show?"

"Fear and respect, Frogface. I know who I am, so fear and respect." He confessed with self-awareness. He felt so wimpy, he was fidgeting his hands so much she had to have noticed.

She smiled. "Is that all you got?" She slyly poked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Working on it." Satisfied with her nod, he quickened his pace. She was walking in quiet contemplation as they rushed towards the lunchroom. He really wasn't focusing on her like some lovesick idiots would, he was actually pretty hungry since he had a small breakfast. So he didn't see the look of realization come across her face. Her voice interrupted his personal musings.

"All Might said we were doing team combat tomorrow, didn't he? Are you planning to fight Shinso then?"

She was walking besides him, so he tried to keep the grin from spreading across his face. "If the old man allows it, I wouldn't object." He was a bit coy about it.

"If he allows us to pick our partners, want to team up? We never have really fought together." Tsuyu asked with an earnest smile on his face.

Bakugou had to look away. Crap, it was easy to forgot how cute she could be! He ignored his blush as he sputtered out. "Yeah, sure, whatever frogface. Just don't, you know, get in the way and shit."

And he definitely ignored the knowing look Pinky was shooting him as he walked into the lunchroom with Tsuyu from their lunch table.

If he could just survive the rest of this week without doing something stupid (and bringing himself down to everyone else's level), it would be a miracle. And then, Saturday night was …

He ignored the dragons in his stomach, too. (What, did you really think he would have some weakass butterflies?)


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch with the sidekicks and Tsuyu was as awkward as he should have expected.

"So, you spent the night in his bedroom. Was it as good as you expected? Was he a gentleman?"

Pinky was a giant pervert making suggestions for shit that didn't happen. Plus, she was trying to low key grill her about any future plans they might have had. Of course she didn't get shit and got shut down by her, but it was still annoying.

Sparky kept whispering to Sticky with Sticky almost always shaking his head to whatever was being said. They both looked like they were thinking way too much into something that he just knew in his gut would piss him off.

"So Tsuyu, do you have any idea what Cementoss is talking about in class right now? He keeps saying these great things about the works of Yuto Tsukuda but I don't get it at all."

"I think you have to be aware that Yuto Tsukuda is more influential for the ideas he used over their execution, Kirishima."

Thank god for Shitty Hair. He was treating her like she was just a person. Which she was. They had known her for more than a year, they shouldn't be weird about it just because some asshole made him spill his guts without saying a word. Lunch had been pretty exhausting, all things considered. But he did get to eat with her so, it wasn't all bad.

But it was probably going to get him in trouble, considering what happened in their afternoon classes...

"Bakugou, I know you might not find this section on patrolling bylaws captivating, but eyes up front." The cyber hero Gizmo called him out in the middle of class.

His eyes swung back to the front of the class and gave a simple 'tch' at the teacher. "Who cares if I cross the road on a red if I am rushing to a call anyway?" He proved he had been listening.

"Obviously Bakugou it would be the people you risk injuring by that sort of reckless behavior!" Iida was quick to point out.

"Those damn extras should know better to get out of the way if a hero is on the job. Common Sense 1-0-fucking-1." Bakugou confidently claimed.

"Well, I was more concerned about the heroes receiving injuries from being struck by motor vehicles, but with a hard head like yours your worries would be minimal." Gizmo had no qualms putting a student in line as everyone in class knew from experience, and he proved it again.

"The hell you say to me?" Bakugou stood up in his seat, offended by the brazen insult.

"Sit down, Bakugou. If you have skin that thin, maybe you should be worried if you get in an accident." Gizmo followed it up with another putdown.

"The only thing I want to get in is a display on how to kick your ass, techno dork!" Bakugou was gritting his teeth and moving away from his seat.

Gizmo let out a sigh as he watched Bakugou walk to the front of the classroom, as around them various classmates from Iida, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu all began verbally telling Bakugou off for threatening a teacher. Everyone was quickly shocked as suddenly a pink object wrapped itself around Bakugou from behind, restraining him. He stopped in his place.

Everyone turned towards the owner of the pink object, obviously her tongue, Asui Tsuyu. Gizmo even was giving her a worried look. She, on the other hand, was totally calm.

"Asui, what the fuck?" Bakugou asked without looking at her.

"He isn't wrong, Bakugou. You are acting like you have thin skin. I thought you had matured from the beginning of first year." She pointed out causing everyone around them to flinch at the preciseness of that burn.

"You really fucking taking his side?" He couldn't believe it! How could she fucking take his side! He could understand Four Eyes or Deku or Half and Half pulling this shut, but her?

"No, I'm not." She released her tongue from around him, which he knew was because how awkward it was for her to talk for a long time with it out. She continued her statement. "I feel like you are both more mature than you are acting. As a teacher and grown adult, Gizmo-sensei knows better than to antagonize a student with temper issues. And you know better than to react to a person taunting you." He looked back towards her, and saw she was glaring at their sensei.

He grunted, and walked back towards the desk with his face down in what his classmates probably thought was embarrassment of getting told off by Asui of all people.

To be fucking honest, he didn't want anyone to see how red his cheeks where. Who fucking knew how hot she could be when glaring at someone!

"Miss Tsuyu, I must admit you are accurate. I apologize, Bakugou, for my immaturity. I was simply frustrated you were not paying proper attention in my class." He confessed.

His head was still down as he sat back down in his desk. "Tch. Whatever." He grumbled. Apparently his asshole sensei realized that was the best he was going to get and continued with the lesson. Bakugou could not fucking wait for this day to be over.

…

After dinner, Bakugou was relaxing in the courtyard of the dorms. Now, he probably should just be in his fucking room so nobody messed with him, but he had been cooped in their since classes ended studying and felt like it was getting stuffy. He only hoped people got the fucking message.

Which, of course, they didn't. He felt the presence of someone walking up on him. With his eyes closed and headphones on, he didn't know who it was but it didn't feel like the two people he wouldn't hate at the moment. They didn't get too close, but he could feel them. At least it wasn't like he was getting stared down.

He opened his eyes. Floating in the air was Rockhead's rabbit and their fur was obviously being petted. It must be the Ghost. What the hell did she want? He closed his eyes and contemplated what he should do. Ignore her? Yell at her to go away? Listen to her? Maybe she was just wanting a peaceful spot, and knew no one was going to fuck with him so it would be calm around him?

Nah, he had seen her grades. She wasn't that clever. He took off an earphone and removed it from his ear. "Yeah?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Nakamura Sushi." That had not been what he expected to hear from her. He opened his eyes, and saw she hadn't moved closer.

"I don't get it, Ghosty?" He opened his eyes to see her stilling petting the rabbit.

"Mashirao took me there once on a date. It had a really good atmosphere and great food but was really pricy." She spoke into the ether. He looked around, making sure they were alone. They were. So she was talking to him.

"Who the hell is Mashirao?" He thought that was a fair question.

He heard a sigh come from her. What right did she have to sigh at him? "It's Ojiro's name. You know who Ojiro is, right? You aren't that ignorant of your classmates, are you Bakugou?"

He bit his lip, really wanting to yell at her. He recognized Ojiro. That was the one with the lion tail, really good for a straight spar. The word date also connected with him. They were dating? Did Pinky mention that? He knew she was friends with her, so she might have mentioned that. He didn't know. At this point the pieces connected.

"You giving me date suggestions?" Excuse him for acting surprised.

He could vaguely see the space distort as she nodded. "I know Tsuyu pretty well, and I bet she wouldn't mind going on a date with you. Plus, Nakamura serves a Hakuto Jelly that I know she will love for dessert."

He was happy that she was blindly giving him this information and hadn't been told of their weekend date. And he had heard of Nakamura Sushi before. He was pretty sure one of the extras from middle school bragged about his dad worked there and was a master sushi chef. "She does like jelly." He added aloud. He saw Ghost freeze, and realize he did in fact say that aloud.

"Eeeeeeee." He could just tell that her hands were shaking in that cliche way in front of her body with that soft squeal.

"Shut the fuck up." He instinctively insulted her and pointed menacingly, which did cause the rabbit to scurry off.

"Sorry but, that was adorable. You pay attention to her! You really must like her a lot." She accused him.

He grimaced, not wanting to deny it (fuck that Zombie for making it public like he did) and wanting to tell her to fuck off again. Instead he stood up, adjusted to headphones so they were firmly on his head and tuning her the hell out, and walked back inside to his room.

Once there, he may have googled Nakamura Sushi. And the menu. And the prices. And checked his wallet. And bank account. And thanked his lucky fucking stars that the hag and old man gave him a decent sized allowance.

So, he made a reservation because it was supposed to be for a Saturday night and a place like that would fill up. He had committed to this. He slumped into his desk chair, fucking more exhausted than he had been in a while. But oddly fulfilled 'cause he had a game plan in place.

Step 1- Kick the Zombie's ass with Tsuyu.

Step 2- Take Tsuyu's ass on a fantastic date.

He was going to rock it.

…..

So, I finally got around to this, because I am kind of bad at the 'not wasting my time on Youtube' thing. Hope you enjoy it.

And since I want to make a suggestion for a story, I suggest 'Inaudible' by potatopots. It is Bakugou x Momo and is done fantastically from a slow burn perspective. Plus it actually has some meat to the story with over 80k words.


End file.
